The Enhancing Global Cancer Registry-Centered Surveillance (Global CR-CS) project will facilitate knowledge transfer, provide technical expertise, strengthen regional cancer surveillance networks, and improve resource sharing among high quality cancer surveillance systems and low resource environments. The purpose of this Global Cancer Registry-Centered Surveillance project is to utilize the technical expertise of the NAACCR members and staff, adapt NAACCR resources and technical materials, and facilitate communications and exchange of knowledge among PBCRs that provide a direct and tangible benefit to low resource countries.